1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sound-generating ornaments, novelties, toys and other amusement devices, and particularly to such items associated with a sporting implement cover or protection device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of ornaments, novelties and toys with digital-logic integrated circuits that excite acoustic speakers have been developed. Well known to those skilled in the art are various techniques for implementing such circuits to develop a controlled series of electrical oscillations that correspond to musical tunes, or even to more elaborate sounds such as simulated speech. These oscillations may be directed to a conventional acoustic speaker or small piezo-electric disc, where they are converted into acoustic vibrations and audible sounds. These circuits require small batteries, or may be powered by photoelectric cells (commonly termed "solar cells") which generate electricity whenever adequate light impinges upon them. User activation of these devices to generate sound may be through any conventional manner (i.e. switch, timer, remote control device, etc.)
Also well known are protective head coverings for sporting implements, such as golf clubs, which generally encompass at least a portion of the implement and offer protection against damage and normal wear and tear. For golf clubs in particular, such head covers may be generally sock-like, having an elongated body and an opening through which the club head is inserted during placement. Head covers may also include various types of ornamental, decorative, advertising or commercial content.